


Drawing me in (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, silliness, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy doodles, Steve doodles back, and a friendship is struck up in the form of stick figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing me in (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drawing me in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020380) by [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/nessismore). 



This is a podfic for nessismore's 'Drawing me in'

 

 

This is a link to [**stream**](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/drawing-me-in) the podfic.

You can also **download** the podfic from that link by clicking the small download button under the streaming bar. 

 

I hope you enjoy! :D

Please feel free to give the author and I feedback :)


End file.
